


Black Out

by InsominiacArrest



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Drinking Games, Halloween, Halloween Costumes, Kissing, M/M, Partying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-04
Updated: 2016-11-04
Packaged: 2018-08-28 23:36:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8467393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InsominiacArrest/pseuds/InsominiacArrest
Summary: Set in Detroit before the events of the show.Yuuri is cajoled by his friend Phichit into attending a Halloween party. of course, he goes as his idol Victor Nikiforov and only by happenchance runs into the man himself.They meet, play a game, and he doesn’t remember the night in the morning





	

**Author's Note:**

> I seriously meant to post this on Halloween and many things got in the way, I hope this okay late!

Victor didn’t really intend to go to some college house party the night after a competition, it wasn’t exactly a good idea. However, he had seen a pretty girl smile at him and he absolutely had to ask her where she was going. She giggled, telling him to come to her party, she’d show him a good time.

He could live with a good time.

He puts on a pair of butterfly antenna, a stray mask and heads over a respectfully late hour.

\-------------- 

Yuri Katsuki was standing in the middle of a brightly lit kitchen that was not his. He had his head thrown back and a range of intoxicated young people standing in a circle around him with a series of cheers.

“CHUG! CHUG! CHUG!” Yuuri drank deeply.

Yuuri wasn’t sure exactly how he got into this situation, maybe it was the two shots before he came, maybe it was that his friend Phichit’s special ‘convincing’ smile. Mostly, he knew that his eyes were watering and this beer tasted like slightly warm puddle water that a foot had been swimming in.

He really hadn’t had any intention of going out that night.

“CHUG! CHUG!”

These things just sort of happened.

“Ah!” He takes his mouth off the keg and stumbles backward, trying to take deep breaths.

“Whoa there,” A girl he met five minutes ago with curling hair the color of cotton candy catches him.

“This Asian kid is fucking turnt, someone get him a water.” One of the guys with a backward hat dressed as some sort of fish says and high fives him.

He mumbles something, but he isn’t sure which language it’s in.

“Oh my God, Yuuri,” He turns around to find Phichit, grabbing onto his arm. “You alright?”

He was smiling so Yuuri smiled back, he gives a big a thumbs up, “I am feeling,” he says slowly as he tries to stand up on two feet instead of like a one legged horse, “WOND-ER-FUL!” He draws the word out and the crowd around him cheers again, whooping and patting him on the back.

He should do this more often.

Phichit tugs on his cheek. “See? Told you would have a good time.”

Yuuri goes to open his mouth, but then it feels like something is making its way back up. He rushes off to where he saw people queuing up to the bathroom.

It was one of those nights.

 

_3 hours earlier_

 

Yuuri had been sitting on his bed, cooling down from the tournament earlier that day and listening to as much Nicki Minaj as he could pump into his system. He hummed along to the beat to try to drum out the classical ballads out of his system. He needed a break from remembering the day.

It wasn’t that he had done poorly, but it’s not like he had done well. Plus, he may or may not have shed a tear in public at one of the performer’s routines, Victor sort of had that effect on him.

He hummed louder to super bass.

“Yuuri!” Yuuri sits upright in bed to finally hear a banging at the door, “I forgot my key!”

Yuuri gets up and shuffles to the door, stretching as he went and hearing his back crack like a machine gun as he twisted in place.

He opens the door to Phichit with a pair of fuzzy orange ears and a huge smile on his face, “Trick or treat!”

Yuuri tilts his head, “I think that’s for people under 20.”

Phicht yanks on his wrist, “but you're over 21 this year-”  
  
“22.” He corrects with a wary smile.

“See? Perfect!”

Yuuri blinks a couple times, “I like...your costume?”  
  
“Thank you!” He coos, “I’m a tiger.” He bares his teeth and Yuuri chuckles.

“Alright, well...do you need help finding your keys?” He says hoping to avoid going where he thinks this is going.

Phichit slipped into the room and pocketed his keys he left on top of his full laundry basket. “I got you pair of ears for you too.” Phichit says coyly.

Yuuri shakes his head, “I think I’m just going to turn in early.”  
  
“Noooo,” Phichit grabs onto his wrist, “It’s Halloween.”  
  
“Uuuuh,” he glances around, “Aren’t you tired from the tournament?” He says stiffly, cringing at the memory.  
  
“Nope! Plus, they gave us practice off for tomorrow.” He winks, “And Ana is inviting everyone to her friend's party.”

Yuuri’s shoulders raise up to his ears, “I’m...pretty tired.”  
  
“I hear some of the other athletes from today might be there.” Phichit says offhandedly and Yuuri shakes his head even harder.

Phichit starts frowning, “Okay...But at least drink a little with me? We’ll have fun.” He was smiling from ear to ear and Yuuri wasn’t going to say no.

He takes two shots with Phichit in celebration of doing okay, and then is feeling warm enough to start considering the black cat ears before him.

Then he starts tapping his chin, “Hey…” He bites his lip, “About this party.”

“Yeah?” Phichit watches him with sparkling eyes.

“They'll have more drinks…”  
  
“Yeah!”

“Then maybe…” He hums and Phichit slaps him on the back.

“That’s the spirit! Come on.”  
  
Yuuri feels a more giddy warmth inside, he stands up quickly, “Does that girl across the hall still have that wig?”  
  
Phichit makes a face at him, “Yeah? She was Sephiroth for an event or something.” He says curiously.

“Great!” He stands up in one fluid movement and hiccups, “I know exactly what I’ll be!”

 

_3 Hours Later_

 

Yuuri managed not to puke, he did look at the toilet miserably for a moment but remembered that Carin would kill him if he got anything in her silver wig.

He manages to wander back into the little hallway, bumping into someone as he swayed back and forth.

“Oof,” he rubs on his nose after he runs into them, “Sorry.”

The tall figure turns back around to him, he had on a blank bird mask and a pair of antenna with a sparkly cape.

“Well, be more care-” The person stops mid-sentence when he’s blinking at him. “What are you?” He asks curiously.

Yuuri hiccups and does a wobbly spin in place with his foot out, “Can’t you tell?”

The man laughs, “Not really, what is that?”  
  
Yuuri stands up completely straight, “I’m Victor Nikiforovovovo.” He points at his chest proudly and sort of gets a bit lost in the ‘v’ section.

The man laughs in delight again, “Victor, huh?” Yuuri nods excitedly, wondering if they are clogging the hall to the restroom or anything, the man drags him to the side. “Are you a fan?” He asks slowly.

“Yes!” Yuuri says, excited someone else is familiar with his idol, not everyone at this party was into figure skating. “He’s a genius.” He gushes.

“Go on.”

Yuuri throws his hands up, “Well, he choreographs all of his own shows, and-”

“Excuse me.” A girl dressed as a red solo cup tries to fit past them and the man grabs onto Yuuri’s wrist.

“It’s noisy here, one moment.” The stranger leads him out of the cramped hallway and through the crowded kitchen with people continuing to whoop and sing off-key to Mariah Carey.

They manage to go to the back porch where people are smoking and playing drunk man's horse shoes on the grass.

“Now,” he puts him down, “Go on. I do like your costume.”  
  
Yuuri snickers, “Sure, well, like I was saying.” He goes onto his pre-prepared speel on his favorite figure skater.

“...and anyway, that is all why I joined figure skating. Because he’s always just….like doodoodoooo, wooosh, woooo. God.” He does little actions with his fingers across his palm, he can’t remember the last time he talked this much at one time. “He’s so good.”

The man hums, “So you skate?” The figure asks again in his sparkly costume that Yuuri kept having to not label ‘the gay magician’ look.

Yuuri tries to remember the question, “I, skate? Oh yeah, a lot I guess.” He finds another drink in his hands and sips it, it burns on the way down. A whiskey mixed with something.

“Are you jealous then?” The man sounded genuinely curious, Yuuri hiccups.

Yuuri shakes his head furiously, “It’s not like that. I...I just want to do that, like him, but more than that…” He smiles gently and finishes dreamily, “Not jealous, it just makes me love the sport.”

“Huh.” The man sounds a little taken back.  
  
“Maybe I am a little jealous of the girls he’s with.” Yuuri laughs to himself, nursing his whiskey drink again.

“Wait, of him with the girls, or the girls with him?” The man asks quickly and Yuuri snorts and doesn’t reply. He’s watching the drunk man's horseshoes when he feels a tap him on the shoulder, “Want to play a game then?”

Yuuri turns to him slowly, “What kind of game?”  
  
“We’ll give out prizes in the end!” He crows and Yuuri shrugs.

“Maybe. But what kind of prizes?”  
  
“You’ll like it,” He winks behind the bird-like mask, “Victor.”  
  
Yuuri smiles, “Okay,” he agrees, this would be a Victor-like thing to do he figures. Games at a party. “Sure.”

“Simon says.”

Yuuri sighs, “Really?”

“Just beat me at one of them and I’ll give you something!”

Yuuri laughs, “Five bucks?”

“Maybe.”  
  
“But if you win?”  
  
The man taps him on the forehead, “Then I get a favor.”  
  
Yuuri takes another sip and tries to find Phichit in the crowd, then focuses his eyes again. “You first.”

The man puts their drinks down, “Simon says, hmm….race me to the fence!”

Yuuri makes a face, “To the fence?”

“Go!”

Yuuri is pretty sure that’s not how Simon Says works, but he chases after him on unsteady feet anyway. “Dammit!” It feels good to curse in the biting Detroit air as he wobbles outside the porch light and loses the race.

He laughs as he touches the wood of the fence, “Simon wins.”  
  
“Simon says touch your toes.” The man crows, Yuuri almost topples to the ground as he manages to touch the ends of his shoes.

“Alright,” Yuuri pronounces as he leans down,  
  
“Simon says get up,” Yuuri stands up, “Sit down.” He does nothing, they laugh a little.

They end up sitting next to each other in the dark. “Simon says, tell me something about yourself.”  
  
“I love pork cutlet.” He says off the top of his head.

“Tell me your last wet dream.”  
  
“No!” Yuuri throws his hands up.

“Simon says, tell me a fear then.” The man sounded almost like he was whining.

Yuuri huffs, “Worst fear? Being asked about my private dreams.”  
  
The man laughs again, “You’re not so bad, for someone dressing up as m- as Victor.”  
  
“Victor is great!” Yuuri slouches back onto the fence. “Why? Do you know him?”  
  
“Um, no.” The man readjusts his antenna, “Simon says, tell me a secret or a fear.” The man poked him in the shoulder.

Yuuri sighs, he was very persistent, “I’m afraid I’ll never be good enough.” He hiccups in the dark and ‘simon,’ as Yuuri was now calling him in his head, leans on the fence next to him.

“You will be.” He breathes quietly.  
  
“You don’t know that.” Yuuri hugged his legs up to his chest, and then glances at him obstinately, “What are you afraid of then?”  
  
“It’s not your turn!”

Yuuri elbows him, “Simon says, tell me yours since I showed you mine.”  
  
“I could show you mine if you want, handsome.” It sounded like a joke.

Yuuri blushes in the dark and almost squeaks. “That’s not a simon says!”

“Well, if you have to know,” The man starts to study his own hand and seems to lower himself. “Losing. Inspiration.” It was very quiet.

“Losing?”  
  
“Inspiration.”  
  
“Hmm,” Yuuri nods solemnly, “I understand.” He pats him on the back. “It will be okay.” He says slowly and the man sits closer to him.

They sit in a silence like a piece of stretching bubblegum between them.

“Who won?” Yuuri finally asks blandly.

“I don’t know,” The man shrugs with a laugh. “Depends. I have one more.”  
  
Yuuri chuckles weakly, “Are those the rule?”  
  
“Yeah,” the man huffs, his breath silvery in the cold, “Simon says kiss me.”  
  
Yuuri sits up straight in alarm, “Kiss?” He sounds out the word like a shriek, “Why?” It’s the second thing out of his mouth and the first question on his mind, his eyes wide.

“You’re cute.” The man responds like it’s obvious. Yuuri blinks and looks down at his hands, “Only if you want to.”  
  
Yuuri thinks about it very, very slowly. “Okay.” He says before his blurry brain can keep up, he leans forward before any of his senses can say no. He moves the mask aside quickly and closes his eyes.

Yuuri's mouth touches his like a blush on someone's cheeks, a long run, and a heart beat caught in his fist. It’s hesitant and feather light, Yuuri doesn’t know what he’s doing.

They kiss ever so briefly before the man pulls back, Yuuri lowers his head and looks down at the grass between his shoes. The man takes his chin and raises it up.

“Simon says….” He kisses him firmly now, heady and sweet like a fever dream. “Like this.” He eats him whole in his delicate lips and presses him up against the fence behind him, Yuuri stifles a moan.

The man kisses him insistently, swinging over and straddling his hips, wrapping his long arms around Yuuri’s neck and pulling him into the hot warmth of his figure.

Yuuri paws at his back, digging his fingertips into his shoulder blades and arching into the kiss.

The man yanks at his wig and lets it fall into the grass as he buries his hand in Yuuri’s short black hair.

“You _are_ cute.” He says quietly before nipping at his jawline, “That hair didn’t really suit you.”

Yuuri tries to kiss him again, talking being the last thing on his mind at the moment, ‘simon’ complies and buries himself in Yuuri, whispering short encouragements as they make out.

They are furiously trying to entangle each other’s limbs together, skin to skin and mouth to mouth when a shiver goes down Yuuri’s spine.

“Cooops!” A voice yells, The Man stopped in place and Yuuri whines when he draws back, one of the kid's voices comes again, “Cops at the door!”

“Who cares,” Yuuri says absently when he tries to draw the man back in, but he was crawling off his lap, murmuring to himself, ‘I can’t be seen with cops.’

“What’d you say?” Yuuri leaned forward and tried to grab onto his long legs.

“It was nice to meet you,” he winked behind his askew mask, “But looks like the carriage has turned into a pumpkin.” He turns around and starts to leave, his short silver hair from the back makes Yuuri’s sobering mind do a small jerk.

“Wait,” he tries to get up and follow, but his knees are weak and falls back towards the grass. “Whoa. Hey!” He reaches out towards him, but he’s disappearing.

“Yuuri!” Yuuri turns around quickly to find Phichit waving at him from the porch, “there you are! I was looking for you.” He was smiling, but there was a worried dent in his brow.

“I’m fine!” He waves back, “I was just…” He looks around for the man one last time, “Getting to know someone.”

“Really?” Phichit blinks, “That’s so...new!”  
  
“Rrrmm,” Yuuri crosses his arms across his chest.

  
“It’s good!” Phichit runs down to grab on to Yuuri, “Come on, there was a noise complaint, I think we might want to leave.”  
  
Yuuri sighs, “That’s it?”

“Huh?”

Yuuri puts his arm around his shoulders, “It’s for the best I guess.”  
  
Phichit snickers, “You’re really drunk.”

They walk home singing old kids cartoon theme songs and swaying back and forth.

\------------------------ 

Victor hadn’t planned on wearing the mask the whole night, a large reveal at the beginning was more his style, but he was having too much fun talking to the young boy dressed as him.

He left the party feeling warm all over, his original plan for the evening forgotten.

  
He wonders if he’ll ever see him again.


End file.
